Unexpected Love
by MarvelGirl52
Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant? Pairing: JackSawyer Warning: Slash & MPreg
1. The Kiss

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

The Kiss

It has been two months since the crash and tensions between the survivors are growing. Just recently Sun was almost kidnapped, they found out Sun is pregnant, Sawyer conned everyone out of the guns, they found one of the Others, and the hatch went into lockdown mode. Any trust the survivors have gained with each other is quickly disappearing. There are a lot of secrets still to be uncovered about the island, the Others, and the survivors.

Sawyer, one of the survivors, has a secret he hopes no one will ever find out. He is bisexual and has feelings for his rival, Jack. He has felt that way about Jack since the crash. His feelings for Jack are why he gets into fights between Jack because he wants to ignore those feelings. He thought if everyone hated him he would forget those feelings, but he never did.

Today he crossed paths with the doctor and Jack wants to know where the guns are. "Sawyer, where are the guns," asked Jack.

"Why do you want to know so badly," asked Sawyer," What, to form your little army?"

"No, because it is not safe leaving you with the guns," said Jack.

"Yeah, that will get me to tell you," said Sawyer sarcastically.

"I'm serious Sawyer. Where are the guns," asked Jack.

"That is not your business," said Sawyer.

"Yes it is," shouted Jack. Just when Jack finished his sentence something unexpected happened. Sawyer kissed Jack. Jack froze in his spot while Sawyer shocked himself. Damn, now how am I supposed to explain this, thought Sawyer. Sawyer quickly separated from Jack and quickly walked away leaving Jack standing in the middle of the jungle trying to figure out what just happened.

How am I going to explain this, Sawyer thought, it would be stupid to say it was to shut him up. Sawyer walked to where the beech craft laid and reached inside. Sawyer pulled his arm and a gun out of the burned plane. He took the gun and put it between his belt and pants below his back. Charlie found a good spot for the guns, thought Sawyer, this is probably the only good thing about today.

Sawyer started for the beach, but he heard a twig snap behind him. Sawyer turned around, but saw nothing. He ignored it and walked away not realizing someone found his stash. The person waited till Sawyer was out of sight and walked towards the plane. It was Jack.

So this is where he hides the guns, thought Jack, I didn't even think he knew about it. Jack kneeled down and looked inside. He saw half of the guns. He also saw the heroin filled statues and wondered why he took them. Great, I answered one question, thought Sawyer, now to find out why Sawyer kissed me. He took the guns, took the statues, and went to go hide them somewhere else.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	2. Problems for Sawyer

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

Problems for Sawyer

Sawyer's Tent

Sawyer was rummaging through his stuff and found two beer bottles. At least Doc didn't take these from me, thought Sawyer. "Sawyer," called Kate coming towards the tent.

"Hey there Freckles," said Sawyer.

"Have you seen Jack," asked Kate.

"Not since he interrogated me about the guns," said Sawyer.

"You should give Jack back the guns," said Kate.

"Why, so the Doc can be allowed to take more of my stuff," asked Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I know that's not why you took the guns," said Kate," Why do you want to be hated?"

"That's none of your business," said Sawyer.

"Sawyer," called a voice from outside the tent. It was Charlie. "Kate, nay I talk to Sawyer," asked Charlie.

"Sure," said Kate getting up and leaving.

"So, what's up," asked Sawyer.

"It's Jack," said Charlie," He found the guns."

"What," asked Sawyer loudly," How did that happen?"

"He followed you to the beech craft," said Charlie.

"Damn," said Sawyer realizing Jack made the noise while he was at the beech craft.

"What do we do now," asked Charlie," He's the only one who knows where they are."

"Don't worry," said Sawyer," He doesn't have all the guns."

"What," asked Charlie.

"I still have three of the guns and a box of ammo," said Sawyer," Jack has three. We're almost equally matched till one group finds the other groups guns."

"Well, I'm out," said Charlie," I've risked enough as it is."

"Okay," said Sawyer and Charlie walked away. Great, if I had to worry about the kiss and now I'm at war with Jack, thought Sawyer, just great.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	3. April

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

April

In The Jungle

"Doc," called Sawyer," I hear you found the guns." Jack turned around and faced Sawyer.

"Yes," said Jack," You should make sure you're not being followed anytime your hiding something."

"Thanks for the tip," said Sawyer," But if you haven't noticed, you don't have all the guns."

"I know," said Jack," But you're avoiding the real problem at hand."

"Really, what is it," asked Sawyer in his usual southern smart ass tone.

"Why did you kiss me," asked Jack. Oh great, that is the last thing I wanted him to ask, thought Sawyer.

"I don't know," said Sawyer," Maybe I did it to shut up."

"I don't think that was the reason," said Jack.

"What do you want," asked Sawyer.

"The truth," said Jack.

"You want to know the truth," asked Sawyer walking closer to Jack," You won't like the truth."

"Just tell me," said Jack, whose face was seven inches away from Sawyer's. Sawyer was silent for a few seconds, looking at Jack. Sawyer moved forward and crashed his lips into Jack's. For thirty-six seconds, Sawyer kissed Jack and he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question," asked Sawyer. Jack looked at Sawyer and kissed him. For five minutes they made out, but they were interrupted by a scream coming from nearby. They separated from each other and they ran towards the scream. They stopped and saw a girl hanging onto a branch. Under her was a group of reptiles that looked like dinosaurs. One of the dinosaurs jumped up and scratched her leg. Sawyer pulled out a gun and shot it. The dinosaurs looked at him and ran away. The girl jumped down and winced in pain grabbing her cut.

"Son of a," said the girl, noticing the two confused men," Hey, Jack. What's up?"

"April, how," asked Jack shocked to see his little sister on the island.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	4. The ExDharma Initiative Member

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

The Ex-Dharma Initiative Member

"April, how," asked Jack shocked to see his little sister on the island.

"Long story, Jack," said April," Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure," said Jack going over to his sister. He took her arm and put it around his neck. Jack helped his sister towards the hatch and Sawyer followed. When they arrived, Jack sat his sister on the chair and started to bandage her leg. His sister had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a dirty, black dress.

"Well April, mind telling us how there are dinos on the island," asked Sawyer.

"Ever seen Jurassic Park," asked April. Sawyer nodded yes. "It's that minus the theme park and plus the Dharma Initiative," continued April.

"Why am I not surprised Dharma is behind this," said Jack.

"Wait, how do you know about Dharma," Sawyer asked April.

"Well… um… oh forget it. I'm an ex-Dharma Initiative member," said April. Jack and Sawyer were surprised that April was one of the Others after that whole thing with the dinosaurs.

"Wait, ex-member," asked Jack.

"Yeah well, you know that prep, blue haired chick Jessica from your camp," asked April.

"Yeah," said Jack wondering why she would ask about Jessica.

"Well, that was me," said April with a nervous laugh," For over two months I was spying on you guys."

"What," asked Sawyer a little bit pissed off," You knew every time one of them came and tried to kill us and you didn't say anything?"

"No, I had no idea they would try to take Walt, Claire, or Charlie till after the job was done," said April," But I guess you have the right to be mad at me because when I first saw Ethan at the camp, I didn't really think he was up to something. I thought he was a spy just like me." They were quiet for a bit till April spoke again. "I did try to stop him after Claire came back to camp, but Ethan knocked me out and left me in the jungle," said April," When I woke up I saw Charlie shooting Ethan, so you can't say I went against you guys."

"I didn't mean it like that," said Sawyer.

"Yes, you did," said April annoyed.

"Okay, don't start fighting," said Jack," April, do you know what their going to do next?" April nodded no. "I want you to get some rest," said Jack," Go sleep over there." Jack pointed to the bunk bed. April nodded in response and laid down on the bottom bunk.

"I know she's your sister and all, but I still don't trust her yet," said Sawyer truthfully.

"I actually agree with you," said Jack.

"Why's that Doc," asked Sawyer.

"My sister has done a lot of things that are against the law," said Jack," But I trust her more than I don't." Sawyer nodded in response and walked away. Jack sat down and watched his sister. I have this weird feeling she is up to something, thought Jack.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	5. Interrogation

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

Interrogation

Sawyer sat down in his tent at the beach and started to look for his "new"

Glasses he has found recently. When he found them, he grabbed a magazine and started to read. After two minutes, he had gotten bored and decided to see what Kate was up to. "Hey, Freckles," said Sawyer walking up to Kate.

"Sawyer, did you decide to give Jack the guns back yet," asked Kate.

"No, but guess what me and the doctor found in the jungle today," said Sawyer.

"What," asked Kate not really interested.

"Jack's sister and a group of dinos," said Sawyer smirking.

"One, how would Jack's sister get on the island, she wasn't on the plane. Two, dinosaurs are extinct," asked Kate disbelievingly.

"Well, for the dinos, we don't know," said Sawyer," As for Jack's sister, she's part of Dharma."

"You're kidding," asked Kate," The same Dharma that put that hatch in the jungle?"

"Yup, same one," said Sawyer," April used to work for them and she's been pretending to be Jessica the whole time."

"Do you think we should trust her," asked Kate.

"No, and Jack doesn't really seem trust his sister so much either," said Sawyer.

"Where is she," asked Kate.

"At the hatch with Jack," said Sawyer.

"Thanks," said Kate walking towards the hatch. Better follow her, thought Sawyer going after her.

Hatch

"Jack," shouted Kate looking for the doctor. Kate walked into the kitchen room and spotted Jack who appeared to be waiting for some reason. "Jack, is it true," she asked," Did your sister show up claiming to be one of the Others?" Sawyer, thought Jack thinking he was the only one who could have told her since only him and Jack knew about April being on the island.

"Yes," said Jack.

"Well, aren't you going to ask her about Dharma," asked Kate.

"Right now she's busy," said Jack.

"Doing what," asked Kate.

"She's trying to figure out if we can trust Henry or not," said Jack. Right when he finished speaking, Jack heard three knocks coming from inside the safe indicating that April was finished with her questioning. Jack went to the safe door, entered the combination, and let her out. Jack looked at the expression on her face and saw she was pissed off at him.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	6. New Ally?

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

New Ally? 

"I can't believe you Jack," said April angrily," Do you realize what you did?"

"What are you talking about," asked Jack confused.

"He's a rebel agent," said April," So pretty much you guys have been torturing a member of your greatest ally."

"What," asked Jack.

"The Dharma rebels," said April," They're all against Dharma, but most of them still pretend to be with Dharma so they can gain information from them and help prisoners."

"So you're saying we should trust him," asked Kate.

"Yes," said April.

"You're positive he's one of them," asked Jack.

"Yes," said April," Let him go Jack." Jack went over to the safe and entered the code. He opened the door to see Henry still tied up on the cot. He went over to Henry and untied him. Henry looked at him suspiciously wondering what Jack was going to do.

"You're free to go," said Jack. Henry looked at him disbelievingly, got up, and exited the safe.

"Thank you," said Henry.

"You can stay at the camp, if you want and my big brother says yes," said April.

"Sure," said Jack.

"Thank you, but you might want to tell your friend, Sayid, before he tries to kill me again," said Henry.

"I'll tell him," said Kate. Jack nodded in response and Kate left.

"So what changed your mind about me," asked Henry.

"I told Jack that you were part of the rebels," said April. Henry looked at her shocked she knew he was one. "I sort of knew when I was still an agent," said April," Thought I should keep quiet about you after seeing Ethan at the camp."

"So you guys trust me," asked Henry.

"I don't, but April does," said Jack.

"I understand why you would feel that way," said Henry.

"Henry, stay here till Kate gives the okay," said Jack leaving," April, make sure if Sayid comes, that he doesn't hurt Henry." April nodded okay.

When Jack was out of sight, she asked Henry," Who is Sayid?"

"He's the man who has been torturing me since I got here," said Henry.

"Wow, the people here are crazy," said April a bit shocked.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	7. Another Confrontation

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

Another Confrontation 

Jack left the hatch heading towards the beach looking for Sawyer. His head was filled with confused thoughts as he walked down the dark, metal hallway. Between Sawyer and me kissing and Sawyer's big mouth I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity, thought Jack. Jack opened the door to the hatch and saw Sawyer waiting outside.

"Well, took you long enough," said Sawyer.

"What are you doing here," asked Jack.

"Well, I thought I'll follow Freckles," said Sawyer," And I thought once you found out I told her about April, you'll come out looking for me."

"Why did you tell her," asked Jack a bit pissed off.

"Because I wanted to," said Sawyer," And besides, you didn't ell me not to." Jack glared at him. Doc is getting on my nerves, thought Sawyer, but at least he is hot. Sawyer smirked at the last part of his thought.

"I don't need to tell you. You should know not to say anything me telling you to," said Jack.

"Maybe, but I've never been one to follow orders," said Sawyer," Is there another reason why you're mad?" Jack took a deep breathe.

"You never told me why you kissed me," said Jack.

"Oh, come on Doc I thought you were smarter than that," said Sawyer," If you haven't noticed Jack, I have feelings for you."

"If you have feelings for me, why do you always have to pick fights with me," asked Jack," And besides you are in love with Kate."

"I kept picking fights with you to prevent you from finding out," said Sawyer," And faking that I loved Kate helped." Sawyer leaned in and kissed Jack. Jack kissed back with out any hesitation. They slightly jumped when they heard a camera snap near them. They immediately separated from each other to see who took the picture. When they did, they saw April standing near them with a camera phone in her hand.

"One camera phone, $150, one trip to a crazy island, $1,225, a picture of your brother making out with a law breaking redneck that can give you mother a heart attack, priceless," said April smirking.

"April, I told you to stay with Henry," said Jack.

"I know, but I thought it would be better to get blackmail for when we get home," said April.

"April, please get back to the hatch," said Jack sternly.

"Whatever," said April flatly walking back to the hatch.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please. Also, recently I heard that Proof form D12 was murdered at the CCC Club on East Eight Mile Road on April 11, 2006. I hope his family, his band, Marshal Mathers, and the rest of this friends might one day be able to move on.

* * *

**R.I.P.**

**DeShaun Holton a.k.a. Proof**

**October 2, 1975- April 11, 2006**

* * *


	8. Time's Up

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

Time's Up

"I see you and your sister have a rocky relationship," said Sawyer smirking.

"Yeah," replied Jack," I think she was dropped on her head as a baby."

"Hey," said his sister from inside the hatch. Jack rolled his eyes.

**Hatch**

April was walking into the computer room and the timer was on the last minute. She sat in the computer chair near the computer and waited. At the same time Locke came in on his crutches wondering why no one was pushing the button. He went to the computer room and saw April.

"Who are you," asked Locke.

"Jack's sister," said April staring at the timer," Long story on how I'm here."

"You have to type in the numbers _4, 8_-," said Locke getting cut off by April.

"I know, but if it runs out nothing bad will happen," said April. Locke got worried that she would not push the button so he tried to make his way to the computer. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6_… the timer counted down to its last seconds. _5, 4, 3_… Locke made it to the computer and typed in the code. _4, 8, 15, 16, 43._

He tried to fix his error with the last number, but he was out of time. The hieroglyphics appeared on the timer. When the last symbol appeared, the timer restarted and went back to 108 minutes. Locke was shocked. They had been pushing the button for weeks and nothing happened.

"How did you know that nothing was going to happen," asked Locke.

"Because I worked for the company that made this hatch," said April," The only thing that happens when you do push the button is information goes back to the guys in charge of the Hanso Foundation."

"Really," asked Locke," Is the Dharma Initiative and the Others the same people?"

"No, we just happen to be on the same island they're on," said April sarcastically," What kind of question was that?"

"What do they want with us," asked Locke.

"They only want the good people," said April," That's why they sent Henry to get you. As for the bad people, they kill them." April saw the shocked expression on Locke's face and said," I know they're crazy. That's why I quit."

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	9. Talking to Sayid

**Summary: It has been two months and they have not been rescued yet. Also, Sawyer loves Jack. After kissing Jack, will they get together or will Jack tell him off? What would happen when Sawyer gets pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Dharma, the hatch, or the Others.**

**Warning: Slash and MPreg.**

Unexpected Love

* * *

Talking to Sayid

Jack and Sawyer went back into the hatch to find April sitting in a chair listening to records. "Hey April, where's Locke," asked Jack.

"He went back to the beach," said April," Probably wondering why he wasted all this time pressing a button when nothing would happen if it reached zero."

"Wait, the timer reach zero," asked Sawyer.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard to keep Locke from entering the numbers in time," said April, then giggled while asking," So kisses better you or Jack?"

Jack glared at her and said," None of your business."

"Oh so Sawyer is the better kisser," said April smirking. Sawyer smirked too and Jack just gave another glare.

"Where's Henry," asked Jack still glaring.

"Sleeping," April said. They then heard someone complaining coming towards them. It was Sayid with Kate not too far behind.

"You can't seriously believe he's not a threat," Sayid shouted at Jack in an angry tone.

"Well from what I heard if anyone is a threat, it's you," said April.

"Who are you," asked Sayid still fuming.

"Jack worse nightmare, I mean his sister," she said smirking," I'm the one who told Jack why he should let Henry go."

"Your sister," he asked Jack," How is she here?"

"She was recruited by Dharma," said Jack," We found in the jungle a couple a hours ago trying not to be killed by some, believe it or not, dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs," asked Sayid shocked," That's impossible."

"Impossible," April asked," What island have you been on for the last few months? This island isn't exactly normal if you haven't realized."

"I see, but I don't see why we should trust Henry," said Sayid.

"Henry and I are members of a secret organization called the Dharma Rebels and we have been doing things to help you guys find things to help you sort of find yourselves and survive," said April.

"Like how," asked Sawyer.

"Like when Jack was sort of lost it and thought our dad was haunting him, I led him to the caves to find the water," she said.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in like forever. I'm trying to update all my fan fics, since I haven't in a long time. Please review. No flames. 


End file.
